


In the Light of the Frozen Lake

by Kkulsangri



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Figure Skater Park Sunghoon, Fluff, I love Royal AUs, Ice Skating, Jay just watches it happen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prince Heeseung, Silver and Blue Aesthetic, Sunghoon is pretty and graceful, skating dates yes please, this is my first time publishing to this account please be nice to me, this was supposed to be 2 aus but nyoom big au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkulsangri/pseuds/Kkulsangri
Summary: Crown Prince Heeseung of the Eastern Snow is responsible for the opening ceremony of the Winter Festival. Although he has The Frost within him (as all members of the Royal Family should), he isn’t comfortable enough when using his gift. He needs the guidance of the Royal Advisor’s son, who he’s admired for quite a while.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	1. Announcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ftaephoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftaephoria/gifts).



> Hi everyone!! It's been a while since I published anything online, but this is a gift for my dear friend Buobuo <3
> 
> This uses some fantasy world building that relies a little bit on existing titles, but I try to design the attire myself. Maybe I'll link to some designs later on!
> 
> Also most of my writing doesn't usually turn out romantic, but this will definitely be Heeseung / Sunghoon focused :) Enjoy !

“Your highness,” the herald opens the door, “His majesty wishes to see you in the Great Hall.”

Heeseung nods. “Thank you. You may go.”

The herald takes a bow and closes the door behind him.

Heeseung leans back in his chair and sighs. The Winter Festival is approaching and now that his brother has married into another kingdom, he must take on all the responsibilities of the Crown Prince. He stands up, gently grabbing his diadem from the desk.

His mirror is taller than him, one clear sheet of glass bordered in silver and deep blue sapphire gems. It comes to an arch at the top, silver vines holding five pieces of cut sapphire flower. Heeseung smooths his hair down before placing the diadem on his head. It’s not proper to do it himself. He knows that, but he prefers it this way.

The halls of the palace feel empty without his brother and he’s not ready for the additional attention he’ll receive as the Crown Prince. Heeseung takes in a deep breath and opens the door to the hall.

“Good morning, your highness,” Jay smiles. “Fancy seeing you here.”

He’s in his semi-formal wear: a standard white shirt with cuff sleeves and a deep blue vest with a mandarin collar, embroidered with silver to indicate his status. His sword is sheathed on his side, gloved hand resting lightly against the pommel.

Heeseung’s face softens into a warm smile. “Good morning, Jay. You should work on your conflicting formalities.”

Future Archduke Park Jay has known Heeseung since they were children, and they will remain connected once they assume their imperial responsibilities. Even now, Jay escorts him anytime he moves through the palace. Today is no different as they begin their walk to the Great Hall.

The palace is cold, lined with mirrors and various shades of blue. Frost covers the edges of the windows, spreading whenever Heeseung passes. Outside is mostly white, permanent blankets of snow covering the landscape. He rarely leaves the palace grounds, content with exploring the land he will one day inherit.

It’s a large space. It gets lonely sometimes, but there’s plenty of places to hide when he does want time to himself. He hates to think about it, but one day it’ll just be him in this palace. His parents will be gone and his brother will still be in the North and he will be alone in the vast halls. He’ll have all these rooms and no one to fill them, and instead of snow, a layer of dust will cover everything as the furniture decays and it’s just him and ice and cold, cold stone and-

“You’re thinking too much, your highness,” Jay says, still facing forward.

Heeseung blinks and realizes they’re in front of the doors to the Great Hall. “Oh, sorry,” he says quietly.

The two doormen open the large wooden doors in unison.

“Presenting His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Lee Heeseung, and His Grace, Future Archduke Park Jay.”

Heeseung enters first as his name is called, Jay following behind him. They each take a bow.

“Your majesty.” Heeseung stands with his back straight and head held high, hands clasped behind his back. “I heard you wanted to see me.”

“Ah, my son,” the king smiles. “I’m glad you’re here. I presume you know why I’ve asked for you?”

Heeseung nods. “It’s about the Winter Festival, correct?”

“That’s right.” The king looks out one of the many windows lining the hall, “This is your first time opening the ceremony and I want to give you the freedom to prepare as you see fit, but the members of the court will have high expectations. I have delegated your responsibilities to others in the High Court so I expect you to use your time wisely this week.”

He nods again. “Yes, your majesty.”

“Make us proud, son.”

He nods one final time. “I won’t let you down.” Heeseung takes a bow and then several steps back before turning towards the doors. Jay follows suit.

The doormen close the doors to the Great Hall behind them. Heeseung lets out a sigh as they make their way through the halls.

“I take it you don’t feel prepared?” Jay asks.

Heeseung nods. “I should be prepared, but I don’t feel as comfortable on the ice as I should.”

“Hmm, is that so?”

Heeseung looks at him with an expression that can only mean ‘are you serious?’. “Yeah, that’s what I just said.”

“But all you need is practice?” He can see the gears turning in Jay’s head, along with the smirk forming on his face.

“Yes, Jay. That’s what I’m saying.”

“Well then,” Jay puts a hand on his hip, “I think I know someone who can help.”

“And who might that be?” Heeseung tilts his head to the side as he tries to guess who Jay may be referring to. Only those directly in the royal family possess The Frost, a unique bond with the ice that is especially strong in the Eastern Snow. As of now, that means Heeseung and his parents are the only ones in the kingdom with the gift.

Jay stops in front of the door that leads to the palace gardens. He looks away from Heeseung as the doorman opens the door for them. “You might not see him that often, but… I’m sure you’re familiar with Royal Advisor Park’s son.”

“Park…” Heeseung’s eyes widen, “Park Sunghoon.”

“Yes,” Jay smiles, “Park Sunghoon.”


	2. Meet Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeseung is speechless and fumbles his words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back !! I had most of this chapter ready last weekend, but I wanted to clear 2k words so :^)
> 
> Also I hope it's clear but just in case: even though I'm writing in 3rd person, each chapter is told from the focus of one character, in this case, Heeseung !
> 
> Enjoy ♡

The walk through the palace gardens is quiet; all Heeseung hears is the crunch of snow under their feet. Although the grounds closest to the palace are referred to as the gardens, there’s only one type of true flower that blooms here: the snowdrop. They are quite small with thin green stems that curve over to hold closed white petals. When the snowfall gets heavier, they are hidden entirely.

Heeseung used to compete with his brother to see who could unearth the most snowdrops after a blizzard. He recalls it fondly as he spots a few along the path. Not only that, he sees a few of the Frostblooms as well. They’re not true flowers, everyone knows that much. They only appear in the Eastern Snow where The Frost is strongest.

They rise overnight in the month of December as the Winter Solstice approaches with their perfectly regulated shards of ice that imitate flower petals. They have stems of silver, which baffles the Fleurans more than most. The royal family of Fleuria also bears a gift from the Earth: an ability to manipulate any plants they come across.

During one of the first visits to the Eastern Snow’s Winter Festival, the Fleurian queen discovered she couldn’t manipulate the Frostblooms. This had raised many questions and a minor conflict, but it was ultimately agreed that the gift of The Frost would remain uninvestigated.

Heeseung kneels down and reaches a hand out to one of the Frostblooms. The petals extend, ice sharpening into even thinner tips, curling downwards. He stands and brushes the snow off of his hands against the side of his pants. Another improper habit of his, but Jay is his only witness.

They’re nearing the edge of the lake when Jay finally breaks their comfortable silence.

“Have you seen him perform before?” Jay asks.

They’re above the edge of the lake, standing on top of the ridge that surrounds it. It hasn’t snowed in the last few days, but there’s still a thin blanket surrounding the ice. The trees are still in the cool winter air and although there is no wind, Heeseung can see that it’s cold from the way his breath appears like smoke. He often forgets that others are affected by the low temperatures; both he and Jay have lived in the Eastern Snow since they were born and The Frost has given him a wildly different temperature balance from the average person.

Heeseung leans against the trunk of the tree they’re standing under and sighs before answering. “I have. We were quite young the last time I saw him on ice.”

Although it had been years since then, he remembered it clearly. The Royal Advisor was standing to the right of his father, and Heeseung was peering from behind his brother’s shoulder to look at him from where they stood on their father's left side.

“Sunghoon has been practicing nonstop,” the Royal Advisor smiled proudly, “I’m sure he won’t disappoint.”

The crowd wasn’t too big: just the palace residents and a few of the lower ranking ladies and lords. The ice was empty and Heeseung felt himself scanning the people standing around the edge of the lake for the young performer. He had seen Park Sunghoon around the palace and even if they hadn’t spoken too often, Heeseung recalled seeing the younger’s sweet smile more than once.

That smile… It gave him a weird feeling stomach, and he was sure it was jealousy. Perhaps envy would be the better term. Yes, that was it. The people of the Eastern Snow knew his name and they would continue to learn more about him, analyzing every line in his face, every crinkle in his uniform, and every step he took that was slightly below perfection. If only he had a charming smile like Sunghoon’s, he wouldn’t have to worry about it.

Heeseung felt a nudge in his side and when he looked up at his brother for an explanation, he realized the performance was starting. Sunghoon was stepping onto the ice, and although he didn’t have The Frost, his footing was confident as he made his way towards the center of the lake. He had a simple white shirt with cuff sleeves, black pants, and white skates. No patterns, no status.

As the music started, Heeseung noticed how young the pianist was. She must be a daughter of one of the lords, selected to show off her skill. He’s never seen anyone move that piano, but it’s always there when it’s needed and gone when the snow falls. The sounds of the piano echoed over the frozen lake as Sunghoon made his way around, switching between moves to the rhythm. Even from that distance, Heeseung could see that Sunghoon skated with ease, eyes closing with the comfort and confidence of someone who should have The Frost.

Heeseung felt his heart race. This was what he was supposed to be. This was everything he’s supposed to grow into, but hasn’t quite managed to bring to perfection. He shouldn’t have to learn it so quickly, but the public is expecting, expecting, _expecting_.

Sunghoon was effortlessly gliding across the ice, legs stretched out. He jumped into the air, spinning so fast that Heeseung feared he'd faint, and came down just as quickly. Heeseung wasn’t sure what happened, but the next thing he saw was Sunghoon fallen on the ice.

He should be glad this boy wasn’t as good as people expected him to be, but all Heeseung wanted to do was run out onto the ice and help him up, to tell him to give it another try. He turned to look at the Royal Advisor, whose face was now creased into a disapproving frown. When Heeseung turned back to the lake, Sunghoon was already in the middle of another move. Although the performance continued smoothly, he couldn’t help but worry.

The Royal Advisor didn’t speak of his son afterwards.

“Well, you’ve been missing out,” Jay says, a wry smile on his face.

Heeseung snaps out of his memory. There’s no piano playing, just the sound of skates scraping on ice. Sunghoon is taller, still just as graceful, and maybe even more beautiful. Heeseung wonders if his smile is just as charming.

The sun has begun to set, but Sunghoon is still moving. No, not just moving. He’s glowing. It hasn’t even been a minute, and Heeseung’s breath has been taken away.

He has so much to learn, and no one better to teach him.

Jay stifles a laugh behind his hand. “Go and talk to him. I can’t do everything for you, your highness.”

“R-Right.” Heeseung moves towards the steps that lead down to the lake. If Jay asks about his red ears, he’ll blame it on the cold.

He knows the steps are made of stone and treads lightly. The Frost thickens ice wherever he goes, and he’s slipped many times since he was young. He’s been fortunate enough to avoid breaking any bones so far, and he doesn’t want to break that streak now.

As he reaches the lake, he realizes that Sunghoon miraculously hasn’t noticed his presence yet. He reaches a foot out just over the edge of the lake. The nearby snow swirls around, melting and freezing into the blade of a skate against his shoe. The ice continues over it, swirling into a pattern over his ankle. He steps down, watching the ice grow closer to white as it thickens beneath his feet. The other skate has already formed by the time he steps forward and pushes off towards Sunghoon.

It’s been a while since he’s stepped out onto the frozen lake. _Rather ironic for an ice prince_ , he thinks. As he glides toward Sunghoon, the sound of his skating starts to resonate over the lake.

Sunghoon comes to a hard stop and looks over his shoulder. Now that he’s closer, Heeseung can really admire his appearance. He’s in simple clothing, black pants and a white shirt with ruffles, but his face… oh wow, that’s just not fair. While Sunghoon was cute before, his cheeks have thinned out and his gaze holds something rather intriguing that just draws Heeseung in.

“Ah-” Sunghoon blinks in surprise, realization washing over his face. “Your highness!” He quickly takes a bow.

Heeseung is now close enough to touch him. “Oh, um, there’s no need for that! You can stand up…” He rubs the back of his neck, eyes drifting to the side where Jay stands. He motions in what Heeseung believes is a thumbs up, but from the distance he’s currently at, it could have just as easily been an obscene gesture.

Sunghoon stands, hands crossed in front of him. He reaches a hand out and then quickly retracts it. “My apologies.”

It’s improper to reach out to royalty first. “It’s alright,” Heeseung smiles, “We can do it this way if you’d like.” He offers his hand palm down.

Sunghoon takes it, and Heeseung can feel the warmth of his hand from beneath the black gloves. He quickly presses his lips to the back of Heeseung’s hand, leaving a weird flutter in the older’s stomach. Ah, how unfortunate he is to be a royal. If he was anybody else, he would be wearing gloves and his stomach would be butterfly-free. Feeling this way after a greeting must be improper.

Sunghoon is standing again, eyes wide and curious. “What is it you needed?”

Heeseung takes in a deep breath. “I need you to help me prepare for the Winter Festival ceremony.”

“You need… _my_ help?” Sunghoon opens his mouth to speak, but pauses for a few seconds before responding. “What can I do for you?”

“I need you to teach me how to skate like you.”

“Like me?” He lets out a small laugh of disbelief, “Your highness, I’m sure there is nothing you could learn from me. Especially with the gift, you must be so much better-”

“But I’m not,” Heeseung spits out, eyes glued to the ice. “I need you to help me.”

“O-Oh, I see. I apologize.”

Heeseung hesitantly looks back towards Sunghoon and notices how the younger is now fidgeting with the edge of his gloves. He sighs. “I’m sorry. You’re not to blame for my inadequacy.”

“There’s no need for you to apologize, your highness. I’m sure it’s stressful.” Sunghoon’s hands are now clasped in front of him again. “I know my opinion isn’t of much value, but for what it’s worth, I believe in you.” Sunghoon nods and offers a small smile.

“Thank you,” Heeseung smiles. “Your opinion is of more worth than you give it credit for.”

He can no longer see the sun, and the sky is getting darker with each passing minute. “Would you… want to discuss this further over dinner? I don’t want to keep you out here in the cold.”

“I don’t mind the cold, but I don’t think it’s proper for us to share a meal either.” Sunghoon bows his head. “Thank you for the offer, but I can’t accept it.”

_Proper_. Heeseung wants to pull at his hair. He knew Sunghoon would have to refuse, but that didn’t stop him from trying. But Sunghoon is refusing because it’s not proper and not because he doesn’t want to, right? “Sunghoon.”

“Yes?”

Heeseung almost rocks back and forth on his ankles on instinct, but the skates are keeping him in place. Instead, he interlocks his fingers behind his back, lacing them together and pulling them apart. His fingers are getting quite cold, aren’t they? Maybe they should go back inside.

“If I were to order you to have dinner with me, what would you do?” Heeseung tilts his head to the side.

Sunghoon lets out a small laugh of surprise. “Well, I think I would have to accept then, now wouldn’t I?”

Heeseung has learned to read the faces of court members over the years, but he’s not confident with this boy in front of him. Sunghoon has that same small smile on his face, just the quirk of his lips and adorableness of a puppy. But is he just being polite? Surely, that could be the case. Is he going to hope that it’s because Sunghoon actually wants to spend time with him? Of course he is.

“Very well then. Park Sunghoon, would you grace me with your presence for dinner?” He offers his hand.

Sunghoon stares at it, his smile now one of confusion.

Heeseung quickly takes his hand back. “Sorry, I don’t know why I did that.” Why on earth would he offer a handshake? This isn’t a deal. There’s no politics. He sighs again at yet another improper interaction. “Regardless, I really don’t want to give orders, but I will if I have to.”

“Ah,” Sunghoon bows at the waist. “It would be an honor to join you for dinner, your highness.”

Heeseung can’t help the smile that breaks out on his face. “Great! Then let’s get going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan out this au at all so I hope you like it nonetheless~
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> wow I can't believe you made it to the end,, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I'm posting a twt enhypen au on twitter right now! I update it (almost) weekly, so if you want to say hi before the next update, you can find me there @kkulsangri


End file.
